Something About A Baby
by storyteller362
Summary: After being married for four months now Elena finds herself a little sick when it turns out to be much more. She's pregnant and these are her and Gabe's thoughts as time marches on.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Basically, this is my rewrite/revisit of my story "I'll Always Need You." I had a request to rewrite this from Elena and Gabe's point of view from someone named QueenP. I thought I'd take a stab at it espeically since now I have time. Since this is not from Isabel's point of view anymore I do have a different set of moments (minus most of this chapter) and some changes had to be made to fit this in a timeline I had in mind. Also this request was from months ago but I worked on it little by little during the semester and it's nearly all finished so posting will be a piece of cake ;) **

**So without further ado: chapter 1.**

Isabel and Elena were in the library together as they looked for a certain book. The book in question was a book about other queens from other kingdoms. In about a week or so queens from nearby nations were getting together to discuss alliances. It was getting closer and closer as she was getting nervous. There was close to over a dozen coming.

So, they had to their research. Even Isabel was curious to know if they could find any princesses her own age. With them was Gabe and Naomi as they helped look for said book.

Naomi was in the back of the stacks near the stain glass window. Elena was standing on a rolling ladder looking at the top shelves. Isabel on the ground looking on the lower shelves. Gabe searching near the front shelves. It had to be around here somewhere. Isabel looked up at her sister hoping she had some luck before noticing that Elena was become unfocused.

"Elena!" cried out Isabel as she could only watch in horror as the older girl fainted from near the top of the ladder. Naomi came running from the back of the library. In one quick move Gabe rushed over to catch her as she landed in his open arms. Isabel raced over to her sister as Gabe set her down on the floor keeping one hand on the small of her back. Isabel hugged her sister concerned. "What happened?"

"Oh, Isa I don't know," she said as she clutched her stomach. Isabel pulled away from her sister thanking Gabe for catching her in time. Elena pulled away from her sister leaving Isabel confused before vomit escaped from her sister's lips. Some of which landed on Isabel's shoes. "Oh, Isa I'm so sorry."

Isabel only shook her head not to apologize as she hugged her sister making sure she was alright. She didn't want to let go as she made sure Elena was standing straight and focused again.

"Can you walk Elena?" asked Gabe as Isabel gave her a handkerchief holding her sisters other hand. "I can take you back to our room if you need it."

"I'm going to get abuela and abuelo," insisted Isabel as she turned toward the door. "Gabe can you bring her to your room?"

"Of course," he remarked as he lifted her gracefully from the ground. Isabel nodded at Gabe was treating her gently, before running looking for Esteban and her grandparents somewhere in the castle.

When she was in his arms Elena grinned up at him before resting her head against Gabe's chest. A small smile was on her face as she put her hands on his chest. Gabe smiled himself as he went straight to their room to lay her down. It would be awhile before anyone could show up as she let her hair loose first. They really shouldn't be kissing since Elena had puked. For a fleeting moment, Elena thought about just locking the door and having their way with each other.

"Join me?" she asked as Gabe smiled before shedding his shoes and jacket.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said before climbing in their bed as he positioned himself behind her. One arm underneath her breast and the other propping his head up. Elena snuggled up against his chest as she felt her stomach churn. Please don't puke now, she thought, to herself. They adjusted as Gabe sat up. "Want me to check up on you really quick?"

"Are you my doctor now?" she teased before she laid back. His hand was on her forehead checking her temperature then testing her pulse. He frowned not happy to see that nothing was wrong.

The door opened as Gabe was thankful that they weren't in exactly a compromising position. "She has no fever and her pulse is fine," he said worry in his voice and a little across his face. Isabel only frowned at him, unable to believe it, Elena just fainted. He only looked apologetic as she sat next to her sister as she watched Elena become short of breath. She took a breath as she sat up as Naomi put the waste bucket near her.

Then as if on cue Elena puked as she attempted to smile at everyone. First Esteban and Mateo were sick and now it was her as she didn't really feel fluey like he did.

"Isa," said Elena as she touched her sisters' hand with a small smile on her face. Isabel only took a shaky breath as she held her hand back and squeezed it. Isabel stroked her sisters hand hoping nothing serious was happening. She hoped it was just her stomach flu that came back. The castle doctor Sergio Ortiz waltzed into the room with Francisco right behind him. He gave them both a look to leave but Isabel was firm to stay as did Gabe.

"Elena," said Sergio, "can you describe your symptoms to me?"

"I just felt really lightheaded and then fainted. I vomited and… Well that's really it," she looked helplessly at Gabe, Isabel, and Naomi who were there. Isabel only held her sisters' hand as she bit her bottom lip as she noticed that other things were going wrong with Elena.

"Elena you haven't been acting like yourself," said Isabel as she noticed, "ever since your stomach flu. She hasn't been eating normally either."

"I see," said doctor Ortiz as he wrote down what she said. A crinkle of worry crossed his face. "Why don't both of you wait outside the door as I see what is wrong with her."

They all shared a look before grumpily walking out of the room. Even her husband was sent away as Gabe and Isabel stuck close to the door as it shut behind them. Elena was alone with the doctor as she looked up at him with a curious look before he started asking questions.

Isabel defeated only sat there stonily as Gabe only took her hand. When they got out there Naomi, Luisa, and Francisco stood outside as well. The only people that weren't here was Esteban and Mateo since they were sick and contagious. Isabel shrugged as Gabe leaned against the door giving the doctor and Elena privacy.

After about an hour Doctor Ortiz opened the door and Gabe nearly fell from leaning against the door. Doctor Ortiz came out with a grim look on his face. Isabel only found herself turning white at how serious he looked at them. Around her everyone shared a look of confusion and concern.

"What's wrong with my sister?" demanded Isabel fearful for her life. Elena couldn't get too sick and… No, Isabel was not going to think like that. Elena would be fine, and they could go out on an adventure next week. Naomi and Francisco shared a look over concern as did the rest of the family.

"I tried my best to figure out what is wrong. I can only think that this is a disease that I haven't really dealt with-"

"A disease?" said both Gabe, Naomi, and Isabel. Luisa touched a hand to her chest and Francisco leaned against the door not sure where this might be going.

"She's getting sick and her body is just slowing down on her. Some nausea, fatigue, short of breath, not eating normally, sore everywhere. It sounds like it could be food poisoning or otherwise. I think I know what is going on, but I'm going to send up the village doctor to double check over her. It'll be Senora Jimena Torres."

Luisa paused as she heard these symptoms before as she just shook her head. Of course he wouldn't know what was going on but she did. She nearly clapped out in delight but held herself back.

Before she knew it, Isabel was close to crying. She got her sister back and now she might be dying, she thought, as Naomi hugged her. All the boys were blinking back what looked like tears. Isabel ran in as she sat next to Elena as she just seemed woozy, puking into a bucket.

"You're going to be okay Elena," said Isabel as she gave her sister a side hug. She sat with Elena while they waited for the village doctor to get here.

Gabe had sat next to her unsure what to think. Elena couldn't be that sick. It was just puking and that was affecting her appetite. Part of him realized that… Oh he thought as he squeezed Elena's hand a small smile on his face. He could only hope that this was the answer.

It took Senora Torres about an hour to get to the palace. She had been with a woman that had been bleeding from her ears. Isabel instantly liked Senora Torres as she held herself better, like she knew what she was doing. Her wide smile stretched from ear to ear as they let her in. Then Isabel had to leave her sisters side as she requested for privacy.

Once they were gone, Elena waited for what Senora Torres might say. Elena adjust as the doctor pulled out her kit before double checking over her. She wrote a few things down as she looked at her paper a bit concerned before biting the end of her pen.

"Senora Torres," started Elena as she woman looked up at her as she grinned. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Well, your doctor wouldn't be very familiar with the symptoms, but I do know what is wrong. In a way it is life threatening, but it done properly you'll be very safe," started out the village doctor as Elena looked at her confused. Elena wasn't normally the type to get sick. In fact, she was very healthy with nothing wrong with her in recent years. "You're with child."

"What!?" said Elena surprised as she looked a little shocked, she was sure people could hear her on the other side of the door. Her eyes were wide, and jaw dropped a little before a grin was on her face. Then her voice grew quiet taking in that news. "I'm having a baby?"

"Yes. I'd recommend Maya Ferrara-Montoya to be a midwife as she had many successful births," said Senora Torres as she jotted the name down on her papers.

"That's Gabe tia," said Elena after a minute as she didn't know how to tell her family. Wait. This had to be a surprise for her family and she had to tell them all at once. Not only that but she wanted to tell Gabe first. There was no way that she could tell everyone who was just outside that door waiting for news of why she fainted. "Wait, why am I just now getting sick? Is something wrong?"

"Are you feeling stressed?" she asked now as Elena was feeling a little overwhelmed with planning that queen retreat. It was coming up in just two weeks as Elena nodded. "It might just be the stress and pregnancy together. It will subside soon as long as you don't over exert yourself. If you have any other questions I'd set up something with Maya. Is there anything else?"

"No, gracias senora Torres for everything. Although if you could, I would like to keep this between us. I need to tell everyone on my own terms. Is there anyway you could tell everyone that I'll feel better in a couple of days?"

Senora Torres nodded before she opened the door and Isabel ran in. For a moment she hated the doctor for giving them bad news before she even gave them a report.

"Elena," she said going over to her sister and hugging her. Elena sat propped up in her bed a stunned look on her face. Isabel put her arms around her sister unable to bring herself to let go. Elena only touched her hand as they shared a look.

"Well I'm happy to tell you that it's not a life-threatening disease that Doctor Ortiz thought it was," said Senora Torres. "She's not really sick."

"Is she cured?" pressed Naomi cautiously as if she might be contagious still. Luisa tried to calm herself down at the anxiety it might be causing her. Gabe came over and sat next to her as he took her hand.

"Well she won't feel good for a couple of days," admitted Senora Torres. "I hear there's a queen retreat? I believe it just would be stress that's making her sick. That's the only thing that I can really say since she doesn't have anything life threatening."

"Great," said Gabe as he gently kissed her hand and then her cheek. It wasn't the answer he was hoping to hear but happy she was healthy as Elena leaned against his shoulder.

"That's great," said Luisa. "With Esteban and Mateo sick, I thought she might have what they have. I'll bring you something to eat for dinner mija. Why don't you just stay in bed for the rest of the night."

"Of course, thank you abuela," she said before Luisa went to go check on her other grandchild as Francisco kissed her cheek before going with her. He grinned at Isabel as he knew that she would want to stay with her.

"I'll go finish up any other duties," said Gabe as he kissed her temple as Elena was left with her younger sister.

"Can I stay with you?" asked Isabel as Elena patted the spot on the bed next to her and scooted over. Next week she would be telling all of them as she sighed happily as the two drifted off into a comfortable conversation. Elena's mind far off thinking of a baby. Her baby, she thought happily, they were having a baby together. She thought she'd be nervous about it but instead she found herself more and more excited as she thought about it. First, she just had to tell Gabe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: Telling Gabe and everyone else. **

**Authors Note: Please enjoy! I think it's pretty cute although just to let you know chapter four is going to take a little longer to get done. **

Ecstatic she thought in advanced of what had to be done. She had to tell everyone! First Gabe and then the rest of their families. They would have speed up moving Roberto and Blanca into the castle now. Then she would have to get into contact with the midwife. The most exciting part until the baby was here was going to be decorating and making baby clothes. Elena had been keeping this a secret for a week as she finally had the perfect plan to tell Gabe. Her idea formed in her head quite nicely.

Food, Gabe loved to try different things. She could totally butter him up over a snack or a dinner. Then drop the news there. Ohh the desert could be cupcakes and they could be pink and blue as the theme. That would be fun to do and see his face to that. Okay so a late light lunch and desert. Elena let herself into the kitchen as she thought of tacos would be easy. Gabe loves quesadilla's though and candle light- No that would be for a romantic dinner. So just plan this as she thought about it.

With that she strolled out of her room looking for Gabe. Oh she was pregnant and ohh, she was just excited the more she thought of it. With a hop in her skip she went looking for Gabe. Would he be happy? Would he be just as happy as she is? For a second she slowed herself down. What if he didn't want to have a child right away? She bit her bottom lip as she could picture him standing just down the hall from the room hearing everything and he would be ecstatic.

She had to tell him, she just had to think of a good way to tell him. She passed by the kitchen racking her brain for the best way to break the news. The door opened as she saw a kitchen worker with a tray of food for someone.

"Your meal will be ready soon," said the chef as he was putting the finishing touches on the cupcakes. "Shall I have this delivered to the dining room?"

That didn't seem right she thought before thinking about it. That was the plan but somewhere different would be nice. Hmm, she thought, before the sunroom popped into her mind that would be perfect. "The sunroom actually if you don't mind."

"Of course," said the chef no questions asked.

It was perfect, now all she had to do was get Gabe there. Then, oh, she really didn't care if anyone was listening in. Now all she had to do was find him. Turning around and back in the hall she could see Naomi walking by to leave for the night. "Naomi can you find Gabe and tell him to meet me in the sunroom I have dinner set up."

"Sure," she said looking curious. "Tonight, is date night isn't it?"

At least once a week between their busy schedules the two of them would plan one day special to be together. It was perfect as it was the one night that they could fully relax with each other. Elena just sent her blond friend a mysterious smile as Naomi raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same. Something was up as Naomi would figure it out sooner or later.

Okay that just left finding just the right outfit for it. An early dinner it was only two right now and they could eat at four. Perfect timing, she thought knowing that he would react positively. Rifling through her wardrobe she looked for a certain dress. One that would be cute but he's never seen, pretty yet simple, and overall make her look good. Then she saw a pretty purple number that she never worn yet. Off the shoulder and had a full skirt. Perfect, just a dab of makeup here and there.

Taking a breath, she turned to go down to the sunroom. Happy she saw Gabe standing there looking anxious, happy, and puzzled. As soon as she saw him, she smiled as he smiled back. "Elena is everything okay? Or are we just having an early dinner?"

"More like a late lunch," she said slyly as her eyes were twinkling. She thought back to the idea that he could be shocked and decided that this would be the best way. "I figured since everyone was so busy today we could sneak around together and not have to worry about everyone else. Say in the sunroom? I'll race you there."

He took that as a challenge before racing ahead of her. She started to run after him as they reached the room. It was shining brightly and the food already sitting out for them. Gabe did beat her, but it didn't seem to matter as Elena went to sit on the comfy couch that they had for guests to sit in. She patted for him to sit next to her on a comfy couch.

"How about the rope swing instead?" he asked gesturing to the swing that was really only big enough for two comfortably.

Flushing and happy, he got on first and then Elena next to him as they were almost on each other's laps. The plate of food in front of them as they started to eat in a comfortable silence. "That was a good suggestion with the rope swing," said Elena after finishing her taco. "Can't eat too much or that would be suspicions at dinner with the family." She didn't tell him why they were eating pretty light right away.

"Thanks and good poin-" Before he could finish his statement Elena had broken off a piece of his food and stuffed it in his mouth. "I don't need fed," he said embarrassed a bit as Elena just wiped off something from his face. What was going on? Never the less he didn't want to take the moment from her. "Never mind. How have things been with everything?"

"Pretty good in my Elena land. Still trying to figure out about what to do with that abandoned house at the edge of town. Got any ideas?"

He shrugged as she continued to feed him a bit here and there. "I would have them fixed up. It could be made into a bed and breakfast, a home for lost pets, that kind of thing. Or if the cost is too much, knock it down and do a garden of some kind maybe a new park area."

"All good ideas," she said happy, he was making a great regent so far. Or at least it was getting there.

Adjusting to sit on her knees and got close to him she also decided to stroke his hair a little bit. Pleased and still a bit confused he liked that. Elena said something about notes as she stoked his hair behind his ear and then a few stray pieces from the top of his head. "Here try this, this is the chef's first time making these," said Elena as she fed him some desert with a custard in the middle. Oh now that was good. Willing to let her do this he smiled as she fed him.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked now. They were normally romantic, yes. This was different though as he was suspicious.

She broke off a piece of the blue cupcake. Feeding it to him, she smiled as he stroked her hair aside to kissed her cheek. Okay all she had to do was tell him. Still stroking his hair, she ate a piece of the cupcake. Sighing, she had to tell him and this was a great time. He was smiling and content and there was no way he could react negatively. Elena kissed him as he kissed back.

"Gabe there's something important that I need to tell you," she said tossing her hair out of her face.

He looked at her questioningly as she stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Before he could say anything, she feed him a piece of fruit with chocolate on it. Just tell him. Elena started to stroke his hair a little again. Instead, of enjoying it that much he felt a little confused. Then she pressed something else into his mouth. Alright that was just good food. It couldn't be bad news could it? Not if she was feeding him and stroking his hair. Wait…

"I'm pregnant. Are you pregnant?" they said at the same time.

Oh my gosh Elena was pregnant he thought as a silly look crossed his face. She was having a baby. His baby. They were having a child together. He got up and spun her around before gently kissing her as he could only think they were having a baby together. A part of him was a little scared yet at the same time excited. They had so much to prepare in the meantime. He wasn't even finished with his own royal training.

"Wait how did you know!?" A flush of surprise and a real genuine smile on her face.

"I had a hunch," he started to say. "When do you want to tell the rest of the family."

"Tonight, at dinner," she said enthusiastically. "That's why we're eating kind of light right now. Your parents are going to be here. I wanted to invite Mateo and Naomi's parents too but that would make things kind of suspicious. I think it'll be a great surprise."

"Oh, it will," said Gabe as he finished a second taco. There was only six of them, three of each.

He nodded as Elena started to talk more and more. His mind started to wander off as he didn't know what to think or say or do. He didn't want to tell her that he was starting to get a little terrified about this. Part of him knew that everything was going to change. For one he heard that women died of childbirth. That all in itself was horrifying to even think about. Then the fact that the nature of their relationship could even change crossed his mind.

Together the two of them started to eat as Gabe didn't know what to say to her. They were going to have dinner with everyone in presumably about two hours. He tried to catch up with what she was saying. Something about clothes and the potential baby room.

"Gabe are you okay? You're kind of quiet." She looked sincere as he sighed. He had to be honest with her.

"I'm a little nervous," he admitted. "And scared. It's just that women have died in birth before. I'm afraid of losing you. I know that parts of our relationship are going to change with a baby. I'm excited but I'm also a little nervous."

"No, I get it," said Elena after a minute with a small smile as she put a hand on his chest. "I was a little scared that you were going to say that we shouldn't have this baby right now. I think if we're honest everything might be okay. We can talk more after everyone else knows. Do you want to catch a siesta with me before dinner?"

Gabe nodded as he let out a sigh and took her hand. Together the two went to their bedroom anxiously awaiting their full dinner experience.

About three hours later was dinner underway. Roberto and Blanca were there as Blanca was talking with Luisa bout something. Roberto talking with Isabel about one of her inventions that could work well in the bakery. Mateo, Francisco, and Esteban were having a lively debate about something or another. At the end of the table sat Elena with Gabe on her right and Naomi on the left. The staff brought out their meals for the day, fajitas with everyone able to mix and match what they want. This was paired with refried beans and rice as Elena piled her plate. She was feeding two now as she tried not to look too excited.

Together the two had devised the best way to tell their families on their way to dinner. Elena was anxious as she waited for a good time to say something. Once everyone had food did she clink her spoon against her water cup. Everyone looked up and over at her as they all looked curiously at her. Excited she stood up as Naomi had to crane her head to watch her.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," started Elena as she took a breath. She didn't have to beat around the bush as she squealed thrilled about the news. "I think you're going to be very thrilled about this. I'm pregnant."

It was quiet as her abuelo dropped his fork. Naomi's eyes grew wide as she found herself staring at her plate at first. Luisa and Blanca's eyes just seemed to light up as both women got up to hug her. Luisa's hand automatically went to her tummy as she kissed her cheeks. Blanca took her turn next as everyone at the table was enthusiastic themselves after the initial news.

"I'm going to be a tia!" said Isabel as she went up and hugged her sister as well.

"Congratulations dad," said Naomi to Gabe as she hugged her friend. Francisco was hugging his granddaughter feverishly as this was the news that they were hoping to get. Elena found herself just ready to accept what was going to happen next. She was so happy that her family was happy about the baby.

"This is fantastico," said Esteban as he waited his turn hugging his cousin as he started to talk to Gabe about what the plans would be in the next coming months along with Roberto.

"How far along are you?" asked Mateo as he hugged both her and Gabe.

That was when Elena grew quiet as she was in the middle of talking about some of her ideas. Everyone around her grew a little concerned now. She could only be several weeks to a month at most. That was a little suspicious to Blanca who knew that telling them this early was a bit strange. The risk of miscarriage was very high in the early months. Elena found herself growing a little flush as Gabe squeezed her hand to tell them. This was going to be a bit of a surprise to everyone… She grinned at everyone as she had to tell them now.

"Well, the midwife I saw said that I would be about four months along," said Elena brightly now as she had seen her in the meantime to triple check and make sure she was out the risk of miscarriage stage.

With that she could feel everyone's eyes on her stomach now. Four months?! "You just got married two months ago," said Blanca as she looked at her son knowing what that meant. It was now mid-February and they had married at the beginning of December. So that could only mean…

"We got a little excited during the engagement," said Elena flushing as she was still excited. That didn't seem to matter much now though since they were officially married.

"That's five months to get everything done," said Luisa as she composed herself, surprised to see that they had done that. Nobody had known that Elena was pregnant until recently as it would have been too early to detect it at her wedding. What was even more shocking was that she didn't know right away. Luisa Conception Rodriguez-Villanueva was not a woman who surprised easily. "We have five months to make new gowns, baby clothes, get two rooms prepared, finishing moving Roberto and Blanca into the castle and make a public announcement."

"Set up a baptism," added in Francisco.

"Finish Gabriel's lessons," said Esteban.

"Find a midwife," inserted Blanca now.

Elena glanced at everyone as they were very enthusiastic about what was going on. She knew that she had her family to support her as Isabel had one hand and Gabe had her other. It was a tall order, but she knew that they were going to be so supportive. The baker had brought in a cake that they had written congratulations on as she didn't have much to say.

"I have a feeling the next five months are going to be great," said Elena as she cut into the cake as she saw the left-over blue filling as she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: Choosing the nursery and Gabe has doubts. **

**Authors Note: Please enjoy! I think it's pretty cute although just to let you know chapter five is going to take a little longer to get done since it's the birth. **

The end of her fourth and fifth months slid on by as she was starting to develop her bump. Every night Gabe would kiss her and then her growing abdomen before going to sleep. Elena had meetings with the midwife, Senora Ferrara-Montoya, already with many lined up between her queen duties. Roberto and Blanca had their own room for anytime they wanted to come over. Now they just had to worry about getting a nursery prepared.

"Hi Elena," said Gabe as he put his arm around her waist as he kissed her as she came out of her meeting. By now people around the city and eventually the country knew of her pregnancy. Just the other day Carmen and Julio wanted to know what kind of gift they should give her.

"Hola yourself," she said as she linked arms with him.

"The maids left the two rooms closest to us unlocked to look at for a nursery. The dressmaker and seamstresses wanted to know about what materials to make soon too. Is there anything you wanted to handle first?" he asked as he fidgeted some unsure.

She only smiled at him sure about what was going to happen next. Elena lead him to the library first as she found a spot for them. Elena had ideas of everything they needed to do right away as they stayed close to each other. "Alright, so we have a lot to do," said Elena as she found a fresh piece of paper as Gabe handed her a pen. "First I think we should figure out which room the baby is going to sleep in. So we can look at those first since they're unlocked."

Gabe nodded as he played with his hands some before relaxing a bit. Elena kissed his cheek as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before breaking apart.

"While we do that I'll get Armando to check in the attic for anything that might be from your childhood," said Gabe. "My mama brought everything that she thought we could use. We can see what we have and what needs to be made."

"And see what needs to be updated. I like the idea of using your old crib, but I think it could be touched up and checked for safety. The same with my cradle."

That was a rather perfect idea, she thought, as she had some sentimental attachment to her cradle. It had been in her family for generations. It was just fixed up each time a new baby was born to make sure it didn't fall apart.

He nodded as he wrote that down on the list. Elena had paused, wondering what else they needed as she randomly thought of what the difference between a cradle, crib, and bassinet was. It had been a long time since she had been around an infant. That was when Isabel was growing up and she wasn't around for her entire time as a baby, with school and all. Part of her faltered, wondering if it would be hard to be a part of her child's life and then be a queen at the same time. She'd figure that out when the time came. Besides she was only five months along, she thought happily, straightening herself out.

Together the two went to look along the long strip of rooms near their own as they made it from the library. Elena's smile dropped a little as she remembered how it used to go. There were fourteen rooms that made up the royal suites on the right. There were enough rooms for her ancestor's nine children, in-laws, parents, and a room for themselves. She used to have her room not too far from her own parents and there was one empty room between hers and Isabel's to use as a playroom.

"How about this room?" asked Gabe as he opened the door on the right.

She peered inside having never been in many rooms in this hall. There were tall windows, a king size bed, and the walls the standard orange sponge paint that was all over the castle. It was nice but it didn't have a balcony or anything. This room had a view of the gardens and eventually the sea beyond that. The left room would have a view of the front as she liked this one automatically better.

"It's nice," said Gabe as he looked around. "We're high off the ground which is great. It's still near our room where we can hear the baby in case something happens. The guards are going to patrol this area heavily which makes it safer than being in the tower."

"Gabe you don't have to worry about that," reminded Elena, "nobody is going to try to sneak into the castle."

"I should be concerned," he said seriously. "Very concerned. This is our child and I have every right to be concerned about safety issues. Now I'm going to check out the room across the hall."

At this he left this one as Elena stared in his direction bewildered about what just happened. "Gabe," she said as she caught up with him. "Are you getting nervous?"

"No," he said taking a breath as he surveyed the other room. It was just about the same as the other with the room being turquoise instead. "I'm just looking at safety. Now what do you think about moving that bed around and painting the room? Or would wallpaper be better?"

"Paint," she said after a minute. "It's easier to replace, Gabe…" She sat him down at the edge of the bed as she put her hands on his face to keep him from turning away. "You are nervous and a bit scared, aren't you?"

He sighed as he couldn't look away now. "Of course, I am. I was talking to my dad and Francisco and I'm a little more nervous then I already was. Elena is this our first child, and everything is new and different. I'm nervous about you, me, us, everyone, and especially the baby."

Elena only looked confused wondering what that meant. Especially since he mentioned everyone. Now that was being very vague there.

"Gabe what are you talking about? Me and the baby? You? Us? Everyone? What does that even mean?"

He sighed as he took her hands and just them as he bit his bottom lip. "You. I want to know that you're okay and I'm concerned. I mean I know that carrying a baby is difficult. I'll hear talk about women dying, or the baby dying, or both. I don't want to lose you or the baby. You and the baby mean the world to me and the thought is scary."

"You and us?" she asked as she remembered the village doctor say, if practiced wrong, things could be bad. That part she wasn't worried about in the slightest since she had the best doctors and midwifes by her side.

"I feel like I'm not going to be as much help. I can't feed a baby like you can. I don't feel like I'm going to have this intimate relationship with the baby with you being so close to it already. I'd tell myself I'm ready but am I really? How is our relationship going to change? A baby can change a lot," he said.

"And everyone?" she asked now before she could stop herself not wanting to hear this, but she needed to. Everything about their future mattered at this point. Elena put her hand on her stomach as a reminder of that future.

"You're going to be on bedrest," he said with a sigh. "It's going to be me, Esteban, and Naomi running a country together for six months."

"You sound like you don't want the baby," said Elena after a minute as she found herself turning away. This was not something she needed to hear. She wanted to stomp out but had to see if he had anything else to say.

Gabe cupped her cheek as he made her look at him now as he gently stroked her face. "I do, I really want to have a family with you. I'm just scared of what's going to happen with what comes next. I think we should just take this one week at a time and go from there. Elena, I want to be truly honest with you so we can sort out what we're feeling."

Elena sighed as she felt a small smile on her face. "I'm not as nervous as you are in fact not at all in the slightest," she admitted as Gabe looked a bit surprised. "But I think our baby can make everything so much better. I'm glad that you were honest though and we're able to talk about this. I don't think that things aren't going to change that much. I'm not nervous since I know that I have you and our family helping me every step of the way. I have so much faith and trust that everything is going to turn out great."

"Well you made me feel better," he said as he grinned at her as Gabe leaned in and kissed her. His lips met hers as they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms. Nobody seemed to be around as his hands slide into her hair getting in tangles. Elena sighed out in happiness as she could enjoy this and wanted more.

That was when the door opened behind them as they pulled apart. Francisco only looked at them amused as he found himself shaking his head. "Mija is there anything that you wanted made for the baby by the carpenter right away besides the usual?"

"Yea, we made decisions," said Elena shaking her head as Francisco just raised his eyebrows a bit amused.

"I didn't ask if you made any decisions, just what you wanted made for the baby."

Elena and Gabe found themselves giggling as he shook his head, but her abuelo was grinning. "Just furniture," said Elena as Francisco crossed his arms wanting clarification as he was still smiling. "Um, step stools for reaching."

"A rocking chair," said Gabe. "A toy trunk and the cradle and cribs need to be checked and looked at when they get here and just everything else for a room. We want the baby to have their own stuff, so we can put the stuff in the room across the hall in some of the empty ones."

"Got it. I like that you chose that one over this room. There's a much better view," said Francisco as he turned back to them. "You're going to have more than one kid, I can already tell."

All three of them burst into another laugh as they went off to discussion decorations and colors schemes together. Everything was falling into place just fine as Elena stood that the door of her own room with a smile. She only wished she knew what her parents would be thinking of her now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: Choosing the name. **

**Authors Note: Short and fluffy but the next chapter is the birth so likely a little intense. Please enjoy! **

The nursery was about to be done. All the furniture was nearly completed as the painters were coming in. Colors were chosen for the nursey and hopefully for a lifetime. The walls were going to be painted a pale green color with pops of navy blue and orange in everything else.

"I'm going to love this room," said Elena as she got excited. "I wish I can help but the paint fumes are making me a little nauseous."

"Come on there's something else we need to talk about," he said as Elena looked at him, as they found their way back to their bedroom. Elena was thankful that her baby was going to be close to her as she smiled at the finished cradle. It was sitting there at the foot of their bed, already stained and had some simple decorations on it.

She just sighed happily as she was now getting used to the whole pregnancy. At seven months along Elena was seeing the perks of being pregnant. She had more food then she could ever want, everyone even more attentive yet not in a pushy way, and that pregnancy glow she loved so much. She had to admit that she was enjoying this time that she had with him and her family. Plus, the time with her job before her maternity leave.

What was even better her bump was starting to grow as she could rest a few things from it. Isabel was busy measuring her every week and keeping track at how big she was getting. She was researching everything that could help her. Although sometimes she wasn't around often which made Elena a bit curious to know what she was thinking. She said she was excited, but she made her wonder.

"What should we be talking about?" asked Elena as she and Gabe sat down near the window.

"The name," said Gabe. "We never got a chance to see to talk about baby names. Since you're seven months by now I figured we should at least talk about it. Sit down and talk about it I mean and not just in passing."

Elena felt a smile grace her face as she had been thinking about this for a long time. "I have names picked out it's a long list," said Elena as she proceeded to run off her list of names. "Lorenzo, Hernan, Sebastian, Raul, Christian, Lucas, Maximillian, Elias, Sal…"

"That's a great place to start," he said after a minute. Gabe's eyes grew wide looking at the list of names a bit amused. She had so many. "Do you have any idea how you want to use them?"

"I'd figured we could each pick out a middle name and then agree on the first name. I ruled out naming the baby after someone alive. So, your parents and two of your abuelos are out of the question along with my abuelos and Isabel…" Gabe only stared at her a bit surprised a bit amused. She made these rules for herself. "I really like the name Hernan. What do you think?"

"I think you should calm down," he said putting his hands on her shoulders before pushing her into a nearby chair. She didn't need to be stressed about anything although if he had to guess this was excitement. He took the list and nodded along, he liked the names, except on one thing was off. "First off, where is my name? There could be junior you know." She opened her mouth before Gabe continued. He understood the no naming after someone alive note. "What makes you so sure it's a boy? I don't see any girl names on your list."

At this Elena felt herself turn pink before looking at the ground. "Well, my mother always said that if you feel the baby on the bottom, it would be a boy. That's where I'm feeling it mostly." Gabe only shook his head as he never heard of such a thing. Never the less, he sat the list down before glimpsing out the window. It was still raining heavily as he should be studying. Then again, Elena had a matter of the upmost importance with him. He didn't want to leave her side at all.

Both grew quiet as she looked down at her stomach. She was growing more now as she was nearing the end of her sixth months. She cracked a smile before leaning against his chest away from the window pane.

"I guess our first-born daughter isn't going to be Mirella Lucia Beatriz Nunez Castillo," said Gabe after a minute as Elena laughed some. He remembered the name that they had made up that one day those portraits were found in the attic. Gabe was surprised that he even remembered that name since it had been a long time since that happened. He smiled as Elena seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Mirabelle," she said after a minute. "I like the Mira part and belle means beautiful, I think together that would mean extraordinarily beautiful. Lucia will be my pick for a middle name regardless. I'm sorry we can't use your abuela's name since she's still alive in all."

"I'm sure she'll be okay with it," said Gabe as he gingerly put a hand on her tummy.

"What about a boy name?" she asked she asked as she bumped up against him with a smile on her face. "I'm sure a junior around here would be very confusing." Gabe grinned as he leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her softly.

"Maybe we can think of something.""

They kissed again before she balanced a folder on her knee and wrote down another name she thought of.

"Tulio?" he said as he saw it. "No."

"What do you like then?" she asked after a minute.

He looked at the list forming a full name in his mind. He knew one name he was going to pick out and one that he liked from her list. He finally found the combination that he really liked. "Well, Miguel after my grandfather. Lorenzo Raul Miguel," he said as he waited for her reaction. With that Elena put a circle around those names as she seemed to agree.

"That's perfect," she said. "I like it."

For the first time a little chill of fear ran down her spine. They had names for their baby. A permanent name that everyone was going to know them for. Her children as her thoughts wandered to what it was going to feel like to give birth.

Gabe cupped her cheek gently stroking it with his thumb. Elena closed her eyes relishing in his touch as she let out a long sigh. His forehead pressed against hers as his lips pressed against hers. She was going to leave all of those thoughts behind for now. She wanted to focus on the one person in front of her and it was Gabe as she kissed back if a bit harder. This was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: Elena has her babies. **

**Authors Note: Warning intense chapter because this contains childbirth. In my first story I didn't have Gabe in the room and now I do and other events. There's a small break for a short laugh and bring them in too since they weren't there the first time either. It took forever to research this so I hope this came out okay.**

* * *

Elena only smiled through her slight pain as she watched the carriage pull up. Since she insisted on working up until the day she had to go into labor, work awaited. She had written to king Juan Ramon about renewing their trade agreements. Since Cordoba wasn't that far away he was just going to be visiting for the weekend.

In fact, she could work like this for a while as she smiled at King Juan Ramon as she tried to curtsy as best as she could. She felt Gabe take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. The Braxton hicks she was experiencing was not fun.

"You look positively glowing, Queen Elena," he said taking the sight of her in. Pregnancy really seemed to suit the young ruler. "Congratulations, I assume you got my present?"

"We did, I really like the mini Yacalli toy," said Elena as she giggled. Gabe's hand laced through hers as he grinned.

"That feels like a long time ago," agreed Gabe. "It'll be a fun toy to tell stories about."

The three of them laughed some as Alonso finally pulled himself out of the carriage. He had his own special bag he brought for the weekend.

Prince Alonso stopped and stared. Normally, he would stop and watch Elena for her beauty alone. Now he stopped and stared at her very pregnant belly. She's really fat, he thought for a moment. He turned his head a bit as he looked at her staring a little longer than usual. She's pregnant. Right, he had nearly forgotten.

"Gracias, King Juan Ramon," said Elena as she smiled at him. They looked at Alonso to say something as he was only staring at her stomach.

"Yea, glowing," he said as he smiled at her as they made their way to the dining room. They were going to have a trade agreement talk over lunch. Gabe was right earlier this morning it probably wouldn't be until… Oh, she grimaced as something hit the bottom of her abdomen. Or not. She silently hoped that it wasn't until later did she have the baby.

Elena started to keep track of her contractions trying hard not to panic. When did Maya and Veronica say that she would actually give birth? Not for another month at least.

They continued their lunch as they talked about items and the tax on the imports. Something had to go to the harbormasters in both cities. She winced again at the pain in her abdomen. She as giving birth. This was her contractions not that fake stuff that Maya told her it would be. The baby was going to be a month early.

She excused herself before Elena turned and started to walk to the bathroom. The baby on her abdomen started to really push against her sensitive zone. It was starting to be a little uncomfortable. Alright, what did Gabe and Maya say? Active labor was when she was how many minutes apart? She had been counting as they were now four to five minutes apart. It really hurt as Elena found breathing being replaced by heaving. She couldn't hide her labor now. Their meeting with Prince Alonso and King Juan Ramon wasn't even over.

Okay it really hurt as she leaned against the wall. She must have been gone too long as she saw Isabel coming her way. Act fine, she said, she gulped looking at her sister. Her dark hair was starting to feel heavy.

"Elena, is it the baby?" asked Isabel as she rushed over to her sister.

"Isabel you don't need to," said Elena as she put her hand on the door, before putting her hand on her bump. She winced as Isabel put her hand on her sister's forehead. Elena blinked, not labor right now. Elena pushed her legs together as if to keep the baby inside. Oh great there was Gabe. He is the one that did this to her. That's the whole reason why she was in pain.

"Elena, on a scale of 1 to 10 tell how painful it is," he said.

"8," she said as the baby moved farther down as she arched her back. "9.5"

Meanwhile at the castle while everyone was in a hustle to get ready and have rooms prepared. Nunez and Son Bakery was busy on that late spring day. A steady stream of customers coming in and out as the family was able to keep up with the orders. Blanca's nieces happily helping people as best as possible. Josefina talking with a regular customer about ordering empanadas for a party. It was a relatively normal afternoon.

Then the opened with three guards standing there.

"Alright everyone out," said one guard, Miguel to the crowd. "We have to close down Nunez and Son Bakery for the day."

"What?" said Roberto alarmed. "You can't do that, this is my business."

Blanca gasped out in delight knowing exactly why they would be closing down their shop. Her eyes side in excitement wanting to hear it from them first.

"The Queen has gone into labor," said Miguel. "And we need to get you to the castle."

"Everyone gets free stuff!" called Blanca as the rest of the crowd cheered. Chatter about the royal baby filled the air as Blanca hurried everyone along to leave. They had to get the castle on time.

Next to her bedside Gabe was taking deep breaths helping Elena breath. She was going to do this and she was going to do this today. Taking Elena's hand he pressed a cold cloth to her face. She was nearly breaking his hand as he stayed strong. He had to catch his own breath being a first tme dad in all. His mind thinking of all the advice that Francisco and his own dad had given him.

"You're doing great Elena," said Gabe encouragingly. "Really."

"Thanks," she said panting as Luisa was helping her as well. Naomi had left after feeling a little woozy. Isabel was also there helping pat her. She let out a half muffled scream as she glared at him. "I'm kill you. No, I shouldn't be saying that."

Gabe just laughed a little as he kissed her head.

The midwife just smiled having heard this plenty of times. He was kind of grateful knowing that it was his aunt Maya that was delivering the baby. Maya kept glancing under the blanket letting her know when to push.

"How about this: how would you kill Gabe for doing this to you?" asked Veronica, the midwife's assistant, as Elena squeezed her hand taking her mind off of the amount of pressure on her abdomen.

That was working as she thought of a way she would kill him. Maybe put him through this same pain she was going through right now. "Poison in his drink. A lot of it because he has a big muscular body. Make it look like an accident."

At this Luisa chuckled as Veronica grinned.

"Now that's morbid Elena," said Isabel as she tried not to think about what is going on.

Veronica giggled as she thought of all of the other insults that women have been throwing out. Then she smiled amused over at Isabel. "I've heard worse. Senora Acosta said she would drive an axe into her husband's head."

Isabel looked shocked about hearing that, seeing as she was one of her teachers. "That sweet lady?"

Veronica and Maya shared an amused look before nodding along. "She really said that," said Maya hearing it. Isabel just shook her head as she looked down to see exactly why Elena was in so much pain.

"Oh that's it I don't think I could do this one day," she said shakily. Then continued out of the room. "I'm not having children."

"You will," said Elena. "Then you'll feel my pa—" She let out a small scream as Gabe squeezed her hand again and kissed her head.

The door swung open as Blanca was shown by the guard. "Mama," said Gabe as she joined Luisa ready to help wherever necessary.

"Okay," said Maya as she adjusted a blanket over her open knees. "Elena you can start pushing."

With that Elena lurched herself forward pushing on her stomach. Isabel squeezed her hand back as Elena grunted in pain. She bit her lip as Isabel wiped the sweat from her head. Don't look down she kept telling herself. Don't look down.

"A couple big pushes like that," persisted Maya as Elena lurched forward again.

"You're doing really fantastico," said Blanca encouragingly before nodding taking another breath.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, she thought as Elena was going to be a mom quick. Isabel covered her mouth with her other hand. She silently reminded herself to not look down as Elena pushed again. She wiped her forehead and looked down at Maya and Luisa who had been silent the entire time. Elena pushed again as Isabel couldn't help but how many times Elena was going to…

Then they heard crying. A loud piercing wail filled the room as Elena laid back utterly spent from the toll on her body. Isabel felt proud of her sister as she didn't cry or scream from another body coming out of her. Maya handed the baby to Luisa as she got ready again.

"There's two, there's another head crowing," said Maya looking at her daughter. "Well Veronica, now you know what we do in a twin birth."

Her daughter never had a twin birth yet?! Thought Elena but she couldn't bring herself to scream. She couldn't even talk at the moment as she was pushing another human being out of her. Elena felt the head pushing as she shook her head hearing that.

Twins?! She was pushing** twins** out of her?! At this Elena found herself starting to cry. This really hurt and she had a relatively high tolerance for pain this was unbearable. _I want to go back to being pregnant_ she thought as she closed her eyes pushing forward. She loved being pregnant until today. Her abuela held a baby as she could feel the other. She was thankful that she couldn't see this as the blanket was covering her. There was probably- No, she was not going to think about that. Taking a breath, she took in a breath.

Elena squeezed her sisters hand and Veronica's as she felt the cool cloth on her forehead. That felt good as she found herself panting and sweating. Little moans and grunt escaped from her lips. She was shaking as she tried hard pushing. The sweat on her only made her skin crawl. This was going to be over soon, she hoped. How could her mother have done this twice? Thinking of her mother only want her here. Not that Isabel and Luisa weren't helpful of course. Oh gosh, get this baby out of her, she thought taking in a sharp breath.

The sweat clinging to her as she tried hard to push. Oh gosh Elena felt the stinging and a burning sensation run through her. Luisa excited as she had a smile on her face taking care of one baby already. Oh gosh, oh gosh, twins. Elena needed air as she felt like she was suffocating. Thank goodness she couldn't see what exactly was happening in her sensitive zone. Taking another sharp gasp, Elena pushed as Gabe was helping her.

Then another cry was heard. Veronica left to her side to go get the other one from Luisa.

Both babies were laid on Elena's chest as she looked down at them. A wave of tears seemed to roll down her cheeks looking at them. Elena had daughters, twin daughters. She remembered the feeling when she pushed out both of her daughters. The first time seeing them and holding them. Luisa walked over and sat down were Veronica was sitting. Wiping her own cheeks, she looked down at Elena's family.

"One more push," said Maya as Elena pushed something out of her that she didn't really want to know. Both baby girls were on her chest as she looked at them. Oh, oh, she thought looking at them. They were so tiny and delicate. They were identical. So identical she thought taking a look at them. Twins girls were in her. They are her kids. Babies she made with Gabe. Elena concentrated on them as she felt herself being wrapped up. Babies. She had babies. Her thoughts clouded by her emotions of seeing them on her. Elena had them, she made them with Gabe. They had babies. She closed her eyes for a moment as she took them in. She forgot that both Isabel and her abuela was there.

The girls dark eyes blinked up at her as Elena could only feel herself melt a little. Long lashes batted against caramel colored skin. They even had hair already.

"They're beautiful Elena," said Gabe as he pushed hair from her face. "You did amazing and…"

Forgetting that they had onlookers Gabe reached over as one of the babies wrapped their tiny hand around his finger.

"I'm so glad that I was able to make it," said Blanca as she and Luísa were holding hands together. Isabel watched her sister proudly. They were aunts, great grandparents, and grandparents now. "They're gorgeous. I think we should leave them alone now though."

The five women left the room leaving Gabe and Elena alone.

Gabe held the baby in his arm as the infant blinked her large brown eyes up at him. She was smiling already. "She has your smile."

"They have your nose," said Elena and her finger touching the infants nose softly. "What are we going to name the other? And which one is going to be which."

He looked down at the baby in his arms that had a red thread on her ankle. That was the older one as he proudly held her up. "This one will be Mirabelle, because she was born first and we had a name already picked out for her."

Elena nodded as she looked at Mirabelle. "And the other?"

"Well, I like Iliana, it has the same meaning as yours and your mothers." Elena glanced down at the baby in her arms. Iliana…

"Felicidad, it means happiness. I'm really glad we have another Gabe."

"Me too," he said not feeling nervous as he had before. "And I know we said talking about naming them after no one alive. But seeing as Mirabelle has two middle names, what about Sofia?"

"That's perfect."

Iliana sneezed leaving the new parents to just smile at her. They had daughters, two beautiful and perfect daughters. Now all they had to do was introduce them to the kingdom soon enough. For right now, they were going to spend as much time with them as they can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: Just a small epilogue **

**Authors Note: Next story will probably be some updates on Back to Back. I have one or two ideas that I'm trying to squeeze out. Enjoy the final chapter! **

* * *

Elena turned in her bed unable to fall asleep. She looked over at Gabe next to her who was snoring lightly. How was he able to sleep and she not? Annoyed she turned from her back to face him. Elena reached over and put her hand on his cheek stroking his hair a bit. He stirred a bit before settling down. Sitting up Elena looked out the window at the moon sighing. She rubbed along her hips where her bandages were really wanting to itch. She couldn't take them off for another month. Then looked down at the bassinets at the foot of the bed. One last looked at Gabe she got up to check on the babies. She shivered as her feet touched the floor as she went over to check on them. Elena got on her knees in front of them looking into the bassinet, wiping a piece of hair behind her ear.

She looked down into the first bassinet. Mirabelle sleeping soundly and her eyes fluttered here and there. Elena rocked the basinet a bit to keep her from becoming too fussy. It seemed to work as Mirabelle fell right back to sleep. Then she turned to Iliana in the other who was whimpering. The young twin twisted in the bassinet wanting to get out. She wasn't wet as Elena reached in to check. Elena stared for a moment before untying her nightgown then reaching in for the baby. Holding her close, Elena went over to the rocking chair next to the window. Outside, the moon full and high in the night sky as she looked down at the babies.

They were beautiful babies creamy unblemished skin, light amber eyes, and hair already. There was so much of Gabe in her but there was her of course. Six pounds looked up at her as she picked up a squirmy baby. She raised Iliana to her chest as she latched on and suckled content. It was comforting and quiet as Gabe shifted in his sleep. A small smile on her face as Elena felt the tug on her, knowing that she was getting fed.

"You have Gabe's eyes," she said after a minute in the quiet dark. Gently, she touched her nose and then ran over her soft cheek and felt the small body against her breast. "And his nose. You have my smile though."

Elena's eyes slide over to the bed. She watched Gabe's muscular bare chest slowly move up and down in a rhythmic motion. I wonder if they'll be climbing between us when they have nightmares, she thought. Her and Isabel would do that numerous times during their childhood. She looked down at the small body in her arms. Maya had told her to hold her close and try talking to her. What should she talk about? She didn't have nearly as much experience with babies like Gabe or her abuela. Singing? Elena looked down at the baby a smile on her face.

"I never pictured myself with a baby before," she admitted after a minute. "Something would be missing if I didn't have you around now that you're here."

Iliana didn't react as she ate from Elena's chest. Elena's lashes fluttered as she supported the baby still talking. She could hear gulping and a snore every once in a while, from Gabe as he turned. Smiling she found herself rocking as the baby's eyes closed.

"I knew one day I'd have to get married and have a baby,'' she admitted to the suckling infant. It didn't hurt anymore as it did the first couple of times. "I just didn't think I'd get you so soon and two at that."

Elena adjusted the baby to keep eating. Her long dark hair curtaining half of her face tickling Iliana's stomach. "When I was told I was pregnant; I was so excited everyone was."

Her abuela and Isa were excited. Esteban was thrilled and so ready to take on the role of a possible godfather to the baby. The only person that wasn't completely over the moon was her abuelo, as he was clearly remembering her mother. Queen Lucia had the hardest time getting pregnant it seemed and the birth didn't exactly kill her, but there was a close call. Gabe's parents were so thrilled by the news Roberto was going to close his business when she went into labor and Elena would be glad to help her.

"I was excited until my eighth month; it was getting so close. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be a mother."

Isabel and Naomi trying to help in every way they could. Mateo would try to help with herbs and the discomfort. Then Gabe… Gabe was thrilled. Sure, he had his concerns, but overall, he was glowing after they had their talk.

Elena gulped back but kept talking to the baby. Her eyes fluttered opened and closed for a moment. The tingle of the baby ran down her spine as she smiled. She remembered going into labor and her exact feelings. She pushed back her panic when the contractions started, scared not wanting anyone to know.

"I got scared, I wanted to be strong when Isa and abuela were with me. I was even more terrified when Veronica said there was two. I think I broke down crying. I wanted to stay pregnant."

She paused as she took a breath noticing that she stopped feeding. Elena pulled her away from her chest as she wiped the small face with her sleeve. Iliana was like a little doll that Elena created. A doll that would grow up and have thoughts and feelings, a person. She helped make her and brought her into this world. This was something that she and Gabe made together. It made that warm and tingling feeling run through her.

"I love you and sister and your dad so much. Nothing can change that warm feeling that I have right now," she said rocking the day-old baby noting that Iliana was sound asleep. Elena kissed her head, carefully still supporting the baby she before lowering her into the tiny bassinet. She looked over at Mirabelle who was still sleeping peacefully on her back. Taking a breath, she got into the bed and laid down her back, staring at the ceiling feeling her eyes close.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said the voice from next to her as she looked over. He was awake to hear that?! Elena raked her brain trying to remember what she said. Gabe sleepily looked at her as she turned over on her side.

"What?" she asked feigning innocence as she tried to make herself go to sleep. He only looked at her bemused that she was trying to get out of talking. She would, as a very emotion driven person, Elena would be willing to tell anyone that would listen. Just talking in the middle of the night didn't seem so appealing to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were scared?"

Oh, he must have heard that. Instead of being mad at her Gabe just pulled her close his arms wrapping around her. She didn't answer his question and that didn't seem to matter.

"I'm not exactly feeling that, now am I?" she teased.

Instead of saying much else Gabe pulled her close to him as she took in his scent. The pair kissed as Elena was sure that she felt her heart fluttered. She couldn't wait to start raising their babies together as parents.


End file.
